Hustle up!
by krain21sas
Summary: Just when Naruto decides to fill himself with ramen after being 'knocked down' by Sasuke. just for drawing a picture of him. he was assigned to a mission by Tsunade. but who is the other ninja that he was supposed to be accompanying? other characters included, Naruhina in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Finally I managed to write a fic with my favourite Genre Humor. i love writing humorous stories. Although this fic will have romance and others, don't worry ;)

**Hustle up!**

Hinata was brushing her long dark blue hair inside her bedroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Today i am going to do it. She puffed an air of confidence. She smiled at herself. "Today I am going to talk to Naruto-kun!" she affirmed herself. She was holding a pink envelope in her right hand. It was a letter that she wrote to Naruto enlightening all her feelings to him._ I put all my heart into writing this._ She thought,_ i sure hope he..._ she blushed, suddenly realizing what she was about to do._ What is he going to think?!_ She panicked, covering her cheeks with both her palms. I can't give this to him! He might not feel the same way. He likes Sakura-san doesn't he? Now she felt downcast as she remembered his feelings towards his team-mate.

But she pulled herself together. She shook herself. "Even so, I must let my feelings known. I must act brave." She told herself. Who knows what might happen. I can't just sit around doing nothing. "Hinata-sama. It's time to go to the training grounds." Neji opened the door. She at once jumped. "eeey.."

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked, noticing her embarrassed face.

She shook her head very fast, "No, no nothing. Neji- neesan."

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru were walking towards their usual training grounds; the path was surrounded by trees in both sides. Rock lee and Gai jogged past. "One. Two. Three!" Rocklee counted, as he jogged. Gai gave his teethy smile at his student, "Way to go lee. That's my number one student. Now continue until you reach a million!"

"Yes, Gai- sensei!" he nodded as His eyes fired. "I can feel my youth getting reborn!"

Gai cried, "That's my lee, I am so proud."

Kiba sweat dropped. Rock lee noticed him at that instant, " Hi, Kiba-kun and Akamaru. Notice anything different." He flashed his flashy smile, showing his manly biceps. This surely will make Sakura-san's heart flutter! Finally, I have become A Man! He thought in glee.

Kiba twitched, "Why are you guys wearing female gym clothes?" pointing at their white tops with blue stripes which exposed their waist and dark blue tights.

"These are not female clothes." He scoffed "These are special suits that help you revitalize, and the tightness makes the muscles pump." Showing his broad muscles and with an added flashy grin. "I have got a spare, Kiba-kun, do you want one?" it was Gai who offered.  
Kiba and Akamaru shook their heads fast "Not in this life or any other!" he barked.

"Kiba-kun, you are going to regret it." Rock lee told in a sing-song voice as they jogged away.

There was a bench at the far front. It was a park where they used to sit to relax and eat during their breaks. He then remembered something, he widened his eyes, as he put both his hands on his head, and he panicked, "Akamaru! I forgot the special pills! Damn it!" he shouted, "of all days! Now we can't practise our special move!" Akamaru whined.

"I know. Great! We have walked all this way. Ugh!" Kiba shot exasperatedly. At that moment an old man who wore a weird pointy blue hat was riding a cart towards their way, his cart was filled with food and other items he could not recognize. "Medicines, battle pill, Special. Special! Ninja magazine, 'Owao'. Ten percent discount!" he sang. "Buy now. Special..."

Kiba's eyes shone at that instant, "Finally! I found an answer to my prayers!" He grinned at Akamaru, which woofed in agreement.

"Old man, Stop!" He called.

* * *

Naruto meanwhile was grumbling while he threw several shurikens towards the bark of the tree. A picture was stuck at it. It was a picture of Sasuke. A moustache was drawn on his face. His face shape looked irregular, and he had joined his eyebrows to the middle. Something he doodled after accidentally jumping on him and Sakura kissing inside the medic office. They both jumped in embarrassment. After that Sakura snarled angrily at Naruto for the interruption.

He gritted his teeth. "That teme! Ugh!" he made an angry fist. And again shot more shurikens towards the picture. Stealing my Sakura-chan! He barked loudly, "Can't they both kiss in some place other than a public place like that! Ugh! And to think I have to see that too!" he made a puking sound. And they were using tongues too.

He then cried dramatically. "My love life is now over. How am I gonna have kids because of this?! You may have finally got your ass back in Konoha for ! But I am gonna kick your ass harder than before!" he threw his shuriken towards the moustache.

"Oh, Really Dobe?" Naruto at once went on guard with a crack, he slowly looked behind him. It was Sasuke. His team-mate, His Rival, and A very very infuriated one at that. As he noticed the drawing Naruto made of him, which was covered by shurikens from all sides. His eyes twitched at that instant. "Is that supposed to be me?" he asked. His voice rose instant by instant.

Naruto gulped hard. He grinned sheepishly. "Sasuke. How long have you been standing there?"

Sasuke shot out. His eyes grew dark. "Prepare for judgement you knuckle head!"

A loud punching sound with a piercing shriek was heard across the neighbourhood.

* * *

Within a few minutes later, Naruto grunted his way on the bridge. He was making his way towards his favourite place on the entire planet, The Ramen Stand. His stomach grumbled and a huge lump grew on his head which hurt him like hell. "That bastard! Just wait till my day comes." He cursed under his breath. At that moment, Gai appeared in front of him, "Hiya, Naruto!" he showed one of his flashy grins. " Hokage-sama called you in for a meeting and she said you should appear within the next second or your head is on a platter. At least that's what I think she said" He told this by displaying several unusual pose of his. He sweat dropped, "Why did he send you and not Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because Kakashi is busy on a mission, and I, despite being busy myself, have the power of youth" Naruto 's head fell, "hai, haaai," great! Now I am never gonna have that delicious Ramen that I was dying to eat! My life is now officially over! He cried in his head, he felt himself curving like a ball with self-pity.

Hinata was walking towards the training field carrying a bundle wrapped with lilac cloth, she was now facing a revolted Shino and an unconscious Kiba and Akamaru, She looked surprised at the scenery, "uh, what happened here? Shino-kun, what's wrong with Kiba-kun and Akamaru?" There was some kind of a terrible smell all over the place and both Hinata and Neji immediately covered their noses.

Shino pointed at Kiba and Akamaru. "Those fools brought some sort of pills and ate several of them and started farting all over the place! They call it Battle pills. They really should not have eaten too much of those pills..."

Neji made a sickening face, as he quickly ran away, after muttering something like, "I am going to be sick"

"Do you know where Naruto-kun is?" Hinata asked Shino as they walked towards a safe distance away from the smell,

"I don't know, but you could check the Hokage Headquarters. He had been there a lot recently" My, finally I have been noticed! He thought in happiness.

Oh, Hinata thought, I wonder why? she thought, thinking about Naruto's interest in visiting the Konoha Headquarters.

"But wait, why did they both faint?"

"Oh, it's because I released my beetles to shove away the smell, but that did not seem to work. They all dropped one by one once being in contact with that putrid smell! '"

* * *

"So why did you bring me here Tsunade baa-chan?" he asked,

A huge vein developed on the Hokage's forehead, she stood up,"I thought I told you a thousand times not to call me that, You Brat!" She stormed. Shizune jumped in panic."Tsunade-sama."

Naruto blinked as he felt his ears erupt, Tsunade sighed heavily as she sat back down, "Anyways, I brought you here because there is a special mission assigned specially for you Naruto. You are to go to the Eddy village to search for antiques and other valuable items. I heard the lots of them are buried there in the rubble after the village got destroyed." She grinned,

Naruto raised his eyebrows, then he shouted, "Hey, that's not a mission, no way am I going back to my mom's village to collect some items so you can use them for gambling!"

Shizune looked at her master, "he is right you know, Tsunade-sama."

"You two," she shook her head. "It's not for gambling! It is for a very important purpose." she then looked grim, "There are other ninjas from the village of mist who are interested in hunting for it, and I fear, that there still must be some items there relating to the nine-tail fox, and besides," she smiled at him," you must be wanting to visit the birth place of your mother, isn't it?"

Naruto slowly nodded his head. Tsunade noticed Hinata bobbing her head behind the door, "oh, and Hinata," she jumped at the mention of her name; Naruto looked behind him, Hinata? She slowly walked inside the office, "hai." She replied sheepishly, playing with the the tip of her fingers. Wondering if she was in trouble for eavesdropping.

"You are to accompany Naruto. You would be a great aid in finding the items."

She blushed, "yes." Naruto looked shocked for a moment. Then he smiled at her, "This will be a great adventure eh Hinata?" she nodded shyly, Still holding on to the bundle.

* * *

It was a bit of trouble thinking of a good title, do you guys like this title i gave to the story? Does it fit? i hope you guys like this story, i will be posting the next chapter hopefully soon. I HOPE SO! So please review and tell me how you guys found this story. criticisms are fully welcome.


End file.
